Someone Like You
by JenRmzA
Summary: Ronald Weasley ha madurado. Es tiempo de cerrar ciclos. Una canción muggle y una necesidad de explicar lo que trae guardado desde hace tiempo. La imagen le pertenece a Elucidator en dviantart.


**Capítulo Único.  
Someone Like You**

Lluvia. A donde quiera que mirara sólo se veía el agua caer. Sonrió cuando recibió una mirada escandalizada de una señora mayor que pasaba a su lado cubierta con botas de hule, un grueso impermeable y una sombrilla enorme mientras él escurría agua por todos lados. Se detuvo frente a un escaparate a observar su reflejo, había cambiado bastante en cinco años, seguía siendo muy alto y algo desgarbado, su cuerpo estaba marcado gracias a su trabajo como auror, en su brazo derecho se podía ver un tatuaje tribal que cubría una fea cicatriz de guerra, un recuerdo de la única vez que sufrió una despartición. Su cabello rojo y largo se pegaba a su cabeza mientras que sus ojos le devolvían una mirada cansada, un poco triste y quizás un tanto vieja. Su vida, la guerra y las decisiones que ha tomado, la habían vuelto así.

El sonido de la puerta del local lo devolvió a la realidad, miró hacia el interior descubriendo lo que parecía ser una pequeña y acogedora cafetería muggle. Discretamente aplicó un hechizo de secado y envió su patronus. Entró observando cada detalle, era pequeña pero acogedora, la música de fondo complementaba la calma. Pidió un café y una rebanada de pastel, sacó su libro favorito y se dispuso a esperar, sabía que su amigo tardaría un buen rato, así que se puso cómodo.

Casi una hora después, una carcajada abandonaba su boca al ver a Harry disculparse con la dependienta del local, se la llevó por delante en su carrera por llegar con su hermano del alma. Se abrazaron con efusividad e inmediatamente se pusieron al corriente sobre todo lo que ha acontecido. Harry se había convertido recientemente en el Jefe de los Aurores, mientras que él estaba como Segundo al mando en los Estados Unidos. Se contaron anécdotas, casos actuales, Ron preguntó sobre el mundo mágico, sobre su familia, algunos amigos, pero siempre evitó preguntar por ella. Le habló sobre su vida en América, que al fin se había adaptado al mundo muggle y ahora era en el que se desenvolvía, que si estaba en Londres, era porque venía siguiendo unas pistas de un caso que podrían llevar en común y quiso aprovechar para verlo.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos cuando las notas emitidas por un piano sonaron en los pequeños altavoces del lugar. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que los acordes y las palabras llenaran sus sentidos llevándolo así a un sinfín de recuerdos. Nunca se percató de que Harry observaba atentamente cada pequeño gesto, cada respiración, cada vez que sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a su tenedor hasta dejar los nudillos completamente blancos, cada lágrima que caía silenciosa por su rostro. Abrió los ojos cuando notó la humedad y bajó la mirada. Harry sólo suspiró y puso una servilleta con una dirección anotada frente a él al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, _"debo irme, si consigues más datos sobre el caso, sabes dónde encontrarme"_ , Ron asintió tomando la servilleta. _"Necesitas buscarla y terminar con esto, cerrar el círculo, o de lo contrario, jamás podrás continuar, debes dejarla ir."_ Ronald levantó la mirada y observó la pequeña sonrisa que su amigo tenia, _"sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase, eres mi hermano tanto como ella, y también te necesito, por favor, no te vuelvas a alejar."_ El pelirrojo sólo asintió mientras Harry salía de la cafetería y la última estrofa sonaba.

 ** _"_** ** _Never mind I'll find Some One Like You  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it last the love, but sometimes it huts instead"  
"Sometimes it last the love, but sometimes it huts instead"_**

Tres días. Necesitó tres días para encontrar el valor de pararse frente a esa dirección. Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca, se enderezó y empujó la puerta con suavidad, ella levantó la mirada del libro en el que escribía a toda velocidad tras el mostrador para darle la bienvenida al nuevo cliente. Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce, sincera, pero también triste, quizás melancólica. _"Hola Hermione... Yo..."_ guardó silencio. Se veía tan hermosa, una luz emanaba de su interior que la hacia ver radiante, no pudo evitarlo, la detalló lentamente: su cabello castaño definido en unos bellos bucles y semirecogido con unos prendedores, sus ojos cafés llenos de luz enmarcados por unas pestañas espesas, las pequeñas pecas al rededor de la nariz que confería ternura a su rostro, sus labios llenos que le invitaban a besarla. Su cuello delicado. Merlín cuánto la había extrañado.

 _"Miné... ¿Te falta mucho? Quiero llevarte a..."_ La burbuja se rompió. La voz seguida del dueño de la misma lo hizo bajar la mirada, retroceder y volver a sentirse el mismo chiquillo que en su día, se encogía ante su profesor. _"Ron..."_ , la voz de Severus la interrumpió, _"vuelvo en un momento."_ Ron levantó la mirada justo para ver a su antiguo profesor de pociones depositando un suave beso en la frente de Hermione al tiempo que acariciaba su ya redondeado vientre. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste volvió a desaparecer en la trastienda. _"¿Ron?"_ Su corazón se desbocó. Hacía cinco años que deseaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios, cinco años donde le costó trabajo entender que había sido un imbécil por dejarla, cinco años donde cada día deseaba volver a ella y no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, cinco años desperdiciados por su orgullo y su cobardía, cinco años en los que ella rehizo su vida.

Volvió a suspirar, se acercó al mostrador y trató de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero sólo las estrofas de una canción se repetían en su mente. Sabía que, al ser hija de muggles, entendería.

 _"Escuché que sentaste cabeza, que encontraste a alguien y te casaste, que tus sueños se realizaron. Seguramente él te dio lo que yo no."_ Ella se sonrojó, él sonrió. _"¿Por qué tan tímida vieja amiga?"_ Hermione quiso decir algo pero Ron no la dejó. _"Odio aparecer de la nada y sin invitación pero ya no podía seguir lejos ni luchar contra esto. Parece que fue ayer cuando crecimos juntos y tuvimos nuestros momentos, nuestros días de gloria..."_ Volvió a suspirar. _"Nada se compara... De errores y arrepentimientos está hecha mi memoria..."_ Sonrió con tristeza. Podía ver las lágrimas retenidas entre sus pestañas. Una cayó. Acercó su mano y la secó con suavidad. _"No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú hiciste, no me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo lo que un día me dijiste..."_ Hermione asintió. Sabía que lo había comprendido. Ella terminó la frase... _"A veces el amor dura, otras en cambio, lastima."_ Ron sólo asintió dándose la vuelta para irse y nunca más volver, se había terminado, ella era feliz y él también podría llegar a serlo. Se detuvo un momento cuando abrió la puerta y sin girarse completamente dijo en un susurro apenas audible, _"Lo siento mucho y gracias por todo Mione."_ Salió a la calle, sus labios dibujaban una tenue sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

HOLA… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin aparecer por aquí y que tengo historias sin terminar pero la verdad es que no he encontrado ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para sentarme a escribir. Este pequeño songfic, nació de un momento de tristeza en el que coincidentemente "Someone like you" de Adele empezaba a sonar en la emisora de radio. Es un ligero Sevmione pero basado principalmente en Ron, la verdad, es un personaje que siempre vemos y tratamos mal pero esta vez quise darle un poco de humanidad, espero sinceramente haberlo conseguido y que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a todos por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios sugerencias o tomatazos. Recuerden que todo este maravilloso mundo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea es mía.


End file.
